tell tale heart
by Brystak2000
Summary: whats this Allen is accused of murdering Tyki. FEM!ALLEN (Aliah)


I don't understand why they won't believe me. I'm innocent. I didn't do what they say I did. They say that I killed him but why? Why would I do that? I loved him…d-didn't I?

It was a Tuesday evening and Tyki and I were walking back from dinner. You could feel the tension in the air and probably cut it with a rusty plastic spoon.

"Do you really have to?" I asked him my sliver eyes pleading.

"Yes I do. You know how road gets." He sighed in exasperation (**A/N: I think I spelt it right)**

"But you never spend any time with me anymore it's always about her and what she wants!" I yelled "You guys aren't even together anymore."

"Don't start this again Allen. You already know my answer to this argument." Annoyance seeping into his voice

"FINE THEN YOU KNOW WHAT?" I screamed FUCK YOU!" Then took off down the street towards my apartment.

Walking inside I slammed the door shut "stupid fuckin Tyki why does he have to be such an ass" I grumbled before flopping down onto the black leather couch.

Grabbing the remote off of the side table I flicked the T.V on and flipped through the channels for something to watch. Sadly and just my luck…there was nothing on! Fan-fuckin-tabouls huh? Hitting the select button I lied there watching an old re-run of the anaminiacs.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy and soon I was off to the land of dreams.

A few hours later I awoke screaming and bathed in sweat.

"The nightmare was different this time" I groaned while thinking back to what I was dreaming about. I could clearly see the victim this time and it wasn't Mana for once. No instead it was Tyki.

Looking towards the T.V. I noticed that it was off. Shrugging I blamed the sleeper timer and got up to take a shower. But banging on the door stopped me.

I walked towards the door and unlocked it. On the other side I saw two officers. One had long navy blue hair held together into a ponytail he looked pretty cute even if his face had a permeant scowl attached to it. The other was a red-head whose hair was kept up by a bandana and had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hello" I greeted politely

"Hello mam" The red head replied "I'm officer bookman and this fellow here" he said gesturing towards the blue-ette "is officer kanda. Are you by any chance (1)Aliah Walker?"

"Yes I am. Is something wrong?" I was getting increasingly worried by the minute.

Suddenly my shoulder was being grabbed and turned so that my back was facing towards the officers and cuffed me so that my hands were behind my back.

"Whats going on?" I demanded

"Aliah Walker you are under arrest for murder. The redhead said. "Anything done and said can be used against you in a court of law."

"WHAT!" I screeched "There has to be a mistake I would never kill anyone."

They dragged me outside of the complex and into the street where they proceeded to shove me in the back of the police car.

Once we were at the station they led me to a small room. It had a long wooden table that could probably seat 4 people and 2 chairs. In the corner was a water cooler.

Once I was un-cuffed I sat in one of the chairs and let my head fall to the table.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to myself.

A few moments later the door opened emitting a young man with long dark purple/blue hair that reached his shoulders and a white brae. He looked around mid-twenties.

He took the other seat in front of me. "Hello Ms. Walker" he greeted "I am chief Koumi Lee."

"Hello Mr. Lee"

"Wow so polite." He commented idly "So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I questioned angrily "I don't even know what the hell's going on. One minute I'm going to take a shower the next I'm being accused of murder."

He frowned before laying a thick white folder on the table and pushing it towards me. Cautiously I opened the folder and took picked up the pictures inside shifting through them.

My eyes widened in horror and breath left my lings in a gasp. There was Tyki lying in a puddle of his own blood stab wounds covered his body. He looked exactly like my dream.

"I didn't do this" I whispered to him.

"I find that very hard to believe Ms. Walker." He said as he glared at me "After all we have you on tape."

Owari…Maybe

**A/N: so please tell me what you think it may become a two shot I don't know yet so please read and review constructive critism is very welcomed…As long as you're not an ass hat about it. Oh and Allens name is pronounced A-ley-ah**


End file.
